


Lazy Morning Sex (Day 18)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [18]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's a lazy morning, and Smitty is annoyed by John's morning wood.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 42





	Lazy Morning Sex (Day 18)

**Author's Note:**

> Is it truly sex though

Smitty woke up to something rubbing his leg. He looked down and saw John's morning wood standing at full attention. 

“John,” he muttered sleepily. 

“What?” the other answered just as tired. 

“Take care of your junk.” 

“No. You do it if it bothers you.” 

“But I'm tired.” 

“Then deal with it being there.” Smitty huffed and decided to just jack it off. He grabbed ahold of it and started to move his hand up and down. “You know, it would be better if you actually did something other than jacking it off.” 

Smitty sighed and climbed on top of John. He then lowered himself down on the other's dick. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah, actually. Maybe this will wake us up.” Smitty started to bounce himself on it. His pace was unsteady, as he was still tired. He was aroused, but sleep still overruled. He stopped quite quickly and just laid on top of John. 

“You're not gonna even try?” Smitty shook his head ‘no.’ John rolled his eyes and the two just laid there.


End file.
